witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Burns
Alice Burns is a NYPD detective and Sara Pezzini's partner, appearing in Witchblade: Shades of Gray. Biography Strange Murders Alice met with her new partner, Sara Pezzini in Spartan apartment building where a man was murdered. She points out to Sara that there were no signs of forced entry, robbery or struggle. The officer also tells her, that the victim looks like he saw a ghost. At the murder scene, doctor Ito reveals, that the victim died yesterday in the morning and there seems to be some skin under his fingernails. Suddenly, the Witchblade warns Sara about danger and tells her to leave the apartment immediately. Sara decides to comply and proceeds to leave the scene with Alice. Before they leave, Ito tells her, that he will have a full postmortem by the afternoon. Outside, the press ask questions about the murder, but Sara refuses to answer them. Later in the precinct, Sara and Alice meet with Suzana Jameson, the friend of the victim. She tells the detectives, that she saw the victim last night. Alice then asks Sara if she thinks, Suzana is lying. Sara answers, that the women could be just mistaken or mixed up her days. The two women then meet with doctor Ito. The doctor reveals, that the victim was in perfect health, an athlete of some kind. Tests show, that the victim died due a ruptured brain aneurysm, causing an instantaneous death. Also, the skin under the victims fingernails, turns out to belong to the deceased. After hearing this, Sara and Alice decide to go home. Alice goes to a market, where a man begins to follow her. The stalker follows Alice to her apartment and calls her by name, only to instantly disappear afterwards. Alice then eats a meal and takes a shower. Possible Suspect When Sara arrests a possible suspect named Dorian Gray, Alice then gets him out of his cells in order to ask him few questions. After Sara comes to the precinct and shows distress behaviour towards Gray, Alice tells the officers to take Gray for questioning as she asks Sara if she is sick. She suggests, that Sara should take some time to rest. Sara explains, that she isn't sick and just had a heavy night. Alice is angry, that Sara keeping information from her and didn't call her when she fought with Gray. An officer then informs the women, that there was another victim. Sara and Alice go over the pictures of the murder scene and the victim, who looks exactly like the man at the bistro. Sara believes, this proves, that Gray isn't the killer, while Alice disagrees. This raises suspicious to Alice and she asks if Sara knows him. Sara tells her, that she doesn't. A fellow officer then tells them, that Gray has been released on account of the new evidence. He also gives Sara a note, that Gray has left him, which invites her to meet him at his apartment at night. This raises even more suspicion to Alice and she asks if Sara and Gray are lovers. Sara answers, that she doesn't think so. This doesn't erase Alice suspicions, but because of lack of evidence, she decides to stop questioning her. Alice then decides to stake out the last victims home as the last two were seen alive after their supposed death. During stakeout, Alice with officers notice the last murder victim, coming back home with two girls. She proceeds to confront him and the man mind-controls the two women into attacking them. As one of the women tackles a cop, he accidentally shoots the man. The man is amused by this, who reveals to be the Count himself. He then quickly heals his wound and faces Alice. Under Control After taking down the two officer accompanying Alice, he puts the detective under his control. They go to her apartment, where she's ordered to put up make up and wear an attractive dress. The two then go to Gray's apartment, passing Sara, who moments later recognizes Alice and rushes after her. In Gray's apartment, Gray hears someone knocking at his door. It turns out to be Alice, wearing an attractive dress. Gray orders her to tell him, what game is she playing with him. The Count then enters the room, revealing to have brought Alice as a token of his esteem. He then offers to finally put their differences aside. Sara then storms into Gray's apartment, finding Alice sitting in the chair. When she notices Sara, Alice gets up and proceeds to attack her. Sara not wanting to hurt her, knocks Alice out. Aftermath Three days later, Sara checks up on Alice, who's been recovering in the hospital. The doctors find no signs of drugs in Alice system, concluding, that she was under some kind hypnosis. Sara apologizes for hitting her, but Alice tells her, that it's fine as she saved her life. She then go to rest, while Sara leaves. Personality Alice is a tough detective, solely dedicated to her job. She doesn't like when her partners keep information, important to her case from her. Alice also showed concern towards Sara, after noticing her strange behaviour around Dorian Gray. Gallery Gray41.jpg|Alice birthday picture. Gray1.jpg|Alice meeting with Sara Pezzini. Gray55.jpg|Alice confronting the Count. Gray51.jpg|Alice under the Count's control. Gray3.jpg|Sara knocking out Alice. Gray53.jpg|Alice recovering in the hospital. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Crossover Characters